Daily Guide for City Building
''Under Construction'' '' '' ''Welcome'' : This guide is intended to help new players plan and build cities from the ground up. : ''Starting from Square One'' * Buildings can be constructed by the player after the city's resource and skill requirements are met. *Several strategies can be utilized, depending upon the player's goal ... ::: Start with a goal in mind: Capital, Sub-City, Resource City, War City, ect. *The new city is created by the game using the WOL link for account creation... ::: You must have a unique email account for each city and for entering into the WOL login screen. *Choose a desired region or let WOL select one for you. *Choose your legend Avatar and get started building. Palace and Open Building Squares *''Buildings can be constructed on any open square, but plan to organize them for easy access ... '' ::: Place the buildings that are used more often along the edges: Garrison, Parade ground, Stable, University, Market, etc. * More than one of buildings can be constructed: Village, Garrison, and Warehouse buildings. ::: Buildings can be removed using a Ruin Rune, which can be obtained from the WOL Shop using vouchers. Use a Labour Bill and accerator items to speed construction. '' *Perform the Novice tasks with your goal in mind ... ::: ''Novice and Growth Tasks will lead you to make at least one of each building. You will need to raise the level of the Palace as the city grows. *Capitals need to be stable and capable of standing alone, so village population, resources, and troops should be balanced. Sub-cities can be constructed to boost production of gold, resources, and troops. ::: Over production of troops can result in a negative production rate for food or stone resources. '' *A typical Capital can have at least (2) Garrisons, (1) Warehouse, and all remaining empty spaces filled with Villages. ::: '''War Cities' will have more Garrisons ... which results in a lower population and less gold production. Players should schedule troop production so troops will be available at next login ... balancing sleep, family, work, and game playing can be tricky, but reserve a time block for meeting up with alliance members and friends that are online. Use the Parade ground to transfer troops and legends between cities. ::: Resource Cities will have more Warehouses ... which also results in a lower population and less gold production. Over production of resources will overflow the available warehouses and resources are at risk to invaders ... gold isn't protected by a warehouse. Use the stable to transfer gold and resources between cities and alliance members. *Obtain the Snake set during the Novice Tasks, and assign each piece to the city Governor to boost skills and production. '' '' ''City Outskirts *Collect and use your daily WOL Gifts and Bonus Boxes to renew resources until your infrastructure is more fully developed. *Build your Food resources to level 5, and then you can build a stable to send gold and resources to other cities and alliance members. *Build your Copper resources to level 5, and then you can build a Smithy and Armory. Use the Smithy to upgrade your Snake set to get an additiional boost in skills and production. *A typical Capital can have at least (6) Timber Mills, (4) Copper Mines, (2) Quarries ,and all remaining empty spaces filled with Croplands. :::'War Cities''' will have more Croplands. :::Resource Cities will have more Timber Mills, Copper Mines, and Quarries. '' '' End of Construction